Problem: The formula for the total surface area of a cylinder is $SA = 2\pi r^2 + 2\pi rh,$ where $r$ is the radius and $h$ is the height. A particular solid right cylinder of radius 2 feet has a total surface area of $12\pi$ square feet. What is the height of this cylinder?
Explanation: Let the height of the cylinder be $h$; we then have \[SA = 2\pi (2^2)+2\pi (2)(h) = 12\pi.\]Solving yields $4\pi h = 4 \pi$ so $h = \boxed{1}$ foot.